While wall forming systems have been in use for many years, a recent development in this industry is in the use of expanded polystyrene panels as forms for poured-concrete walls. After the concrete has hardened, the panels are left in place on the walls to serve as permanent insulation.
In order to hold the panels in straight alignment during the pouring of the concrete, an aluminum bracing system was utilized in the prior art. The aluminum bracing system proved to be cumbersome, not readily available, and difficult and expensive to ship to the various job sites. Furthermore, the use of aluminum beams and cross members as wales in the bracing system made it difficult to adapt the bracing to different job situations, where a wide variety of lengths, heights and widths would be necessary.
The connections between all the various aluminum wale members of the bracing system also required a large amount of time to attach and adjust, and required specialized tools for connecting and disconnecting the system.
Finally, a metal bracing system requires that all of the members be moved from site to site for reuse. This increases shipping costs and labor costs, and reduces the possibility of simultaneous construction of more than one building without additional bracing system materials.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved wale clamp for use with wall form panels.
Another object is to provide a clamp which may be used to hold wale members comprised of on-site construction materials which can be used in the building after being used with the clamp system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a clamp which is easily connected and disconnected to the wall form panels.
Yet another object is to provide a clamp which may be connected to expanded polystyrene wall panel construction systems.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a clamp that may be attached to wale members without special tools.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.